Harou
by Trixxie
Summary: Complete giberish. It's a story in fast forward. Michiru and Haruka have a son..


Haruka stared out the window of the plane, her thoughts over whelming her

Haruka stared out the window of the plane, her thoughts over whelming her. It seemed like decades since she had left Michiru in Juban to follow her dream of racing cars in America. They had sent emails and letters every day over the last year, keeping in touch the best they could. Haruka was shocked to receive a phone call early that morning; she answered it with a bright hello expecting the voice of her lover.

'Haruka, its Rei.'

'What happened?' Haruka's voice dropped suddenly.

'You need to come home. Michiru's been hurt.' Rei said. She was the best one to phone, the only one of Haruka's friends whose emotions were in check.

'I'm on the next flight.' Haruka promised hanging up the phone and calling her manager. Once she explained that her girlfriend had been hurt and she needed to get back to Japan her manager understood. 'Take the time you need Haruka.' He had said. Haruka ran around her apartment gathering everything she needed to return home, unsure what Rei meant by hurt. Clouds fluttered by as the planed floated high above sea level. Hang in there baby I'm on my way. Haruka thought.

It was nearly midnight when the cab pulled in front of the apartment Haruka shared with Michiru. She was extra quiet as she placed her bags by the door and flicked on a light.

'Hey.' Came a raspy voice from the couch.

'Sorry.' Haruka apologized.

'Haruka, you're home.' Setsuna said softly wiping her eyes.

'Rei called me. What happened?' Haruka asked heading for the couch.

'Rei shouldn't have called you Haruka.' Setsuna said her tone serious as usual.

'Setsuna.' Haruka warned.

'Michiru won't be happy to see you.' This comment hurt Haruka, why would her lover not be happy to see her?

'Shall I go wake her and find out for myself?' Haruka threatened heading slowly for the stairs that lead to the room she shared with Michiru.

'No.' Setsuna nearly screamed. 'She's finally asleep. Don't wake her.'

'Tell me what happened Setsuna.' Haruka nodded once again approaching the couch.

'Haruka-papa' a voice haunted behind Haruka.

'Hotaru, you should be in bed.' Setsuna frowned.

'Haruka-papa is home!' the young girl ran to Haruka.

'I am. Hime-chan.' Haruka said hugging the child. 'I heard your Michiru-mama was hurt so I rushed home.' Hotaru joined Setsuna in a frown.

'Michiru-mama won't be happy.' Hotaru said crawling into Haruka's lap.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?'

'Why won't I be happy?' Michiru asked holding her head as she descended the stairs. 'Haruka?'

'You should be in bed Michiru.' Setsuna warned.

'Michiru-mama.' Hotaru squeaked. 'We were too loud, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Hotaru.' Michiru said gently. 'Haruka, you're home.' Haruka lifted Hotaru from her lap and moved next to Michiru taking the aqua-haired beauty into her arms.

'And are you unhappy to see me?' Haruka asked breathing in the scent of the woman she had missed so much.

'Of course not.' Michiru said softly.

'I'm going to get you back into bed Hotaru, leave these two to talk.' Setsuna said lifting the child into her arms and carrying her up stairs.

'Why are you home early?' Michiru asked slowly lowering herself into a chair.

'Rei called me. She said you'd been hurt. Michiru, what's going on?' Haruka demanded resting on the floor next to Michiru.

'Rei called you did she?' Michiru mused. 'I'm sorry Haruka, everything will be fine.'

'Why is everyone suddenly so annoying? Michiru my love what is going on?' Haruka demanded, no longer using as soft tone. The pair were joined again by Setsuna.

'You should tell her.'

'I know.' Michiru nodded tears welling in her teal eyes. 'Haruka, I'm so sorry.' She began the tears freeing themselves from her eyes and flowing down her cheek. Haruka brushed them away softly.

'What happened?' Haruka asked softly her gaze meeting Michiru's hurt eyes.

'She was attacked a few weeks after you left.' Setsuna explained seeing the fear and sadness in Michiru's eyes.

'You never told me that.' Haruka said sadly.

'She was raped Haruka.' Anger erupted in Haruka's heart, she turned to Setsuna.

'What?'

'She was painting the moon near the shore line and a man grabbed her. I was called around three am by the hospital to say she had been admitted and that she was fine but shaken.'

'She looked horrible Haruka; she had broken ribs and bruises covering her body and face.'

'You never told me.' Haruka repeated.

'I couldn't, you were living your dream Haruka.' Michiru said her voice a whisper.

'We brought her home and all swore not to tell you, she made us.'

'Everyone knew?' Haruka asked the knife in her back being stabbed deeper.

'We agreed only because she begged us. It wasn't until recently when we found.' Setsuna trailed off, her focus moving from Haruka to the wall, to the TV.

'What?' Haruka demanded.

'I'm pregnant.' Michiru said.

'Oh Michiru.' Haruka sighed throwing her arms around Michiru.

'I'm so sorry.' Michiru cried wrapping her fingers around Haruka's shirt pulling her closer.

'I'm going to leave you two.' Setsuna announced again heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What could you have done?' Michiru asked fresh tears following the lines of the previous. Haruka frowned, what could she have done?

'I love you Michiru.' Haruka said holding Michiru close. 'I wish you would have told me.'

'What are we going to do?' Michiru sobbed.

'What do you want to do?' Haruka asked pulling back to look Michiru in the eyes.

'I don't know.' Michiru sniffed. 'How long are you home for?' she asked trying to cheer up.

'That's a silly question. I'm not going anywhere now.' Haruka laughed softly.

'You can't do that.' Michiru protested.

'Like hell I can't.' Haruka stood. 'Michiru you are the most important thing in my life. I can race cars here. I won't leave you again.' Michiru was ready to argue when she felt a twinge in her heart. She knew nothing she said would change Haruka's mind.

'Now, let's go to bed. I'm beat.' Haruka held her hand out for Michiru, who accepted it. Haruka looked at her lover; her body had already started to show signs of the pregnancy.

'I know.' Michiru frowned absently pulling her robe over her swelling belly.

'I think you look beautiful.' Haruka said kissing Michiru's forehead.

Hotaru snuck around the crib trying to get a better view of her new baby brother, who slept silently. Occasionally he made small movements or fussing noises that Hotaru found utterly fascinating. 'Hime-chan, leave him alone.' Haruka smiled pushing the nursery door open.

'But Haruka-papa, I like to watch Harou sleep.' Hotaru protested softly.

'I know, but if you wake him Mama will not be happy.' Haruka smiled looking over the baby.

'But he's so peaceful. Was I like that?'

'No you were a terror, now down stairs.' Haruka laughed chasing the child out of the nursery.

'Where were you two?' Michiru asked emerging from the kitchen, her aqua locks tied into a tight pony tale.

'We were watching Harou sleep.' Hotaru announced.

'And is he still asleep?'

'Yes, my ocean princess you're wave still slumbers.' Haruka grinned brushing her lips against Michiru's cheek.

'Ew.' Hotaru shouted running at full speed into the living room.

'Get back here.' Haruka called chasing after the child. Michiru sighed and returned to the kitchen where she and Setsuna had been chatting over coffee. An eruption of laugher flowed in from the living room.

'I believe she's been caught.' Michiru laughed.

'Haruka will always be faster.' Setsuna nodded taking the last bit of her tea.

'Do you find it strange?' Michiru asked softly, gazing into her empty cup. 'Our life?'

'Michiru, nothing about our life is normal.' Setsuna said. 'Nor will it be. I mean we are reincarnated princesses of the moon, senshi of the outer planets sworn to upkeep the good and wholesome life these earth people constantly throw away.'

'We have lived and died protecting a princess who will one day rule as queen of our solar system. If you want normal honey you need a new reality.'

'You're right.' Michiru laughed, turning to the baby monitor. 'He's up.' She said standing and heading for the nursery.

'Hello little man.' Michiru greeted her fussing baby. 'Are you hungry?' she asked picking up the child and holding him in her arms. He stopped crying almost instantly. 'Just lonely I see, you're sister isn't stalking you any longer.' Michiru wandered down the stairs her son carefully tucked into her arms.

'Can I hold him?' a breathless Hotaru asked ducking out of Haruka's grasp and lingering around Michiru's leg.

'You can.' Michiru smiled giving Haruka a look that meant stop. She handed the baby down to Hotaru who held him close.

'I love him.' She said happily. 'When you grow up, I'll show you how to be a senshi.' Hotaru whispered to her brother.

'I don't think Harou will need those types of lessons. Hotaru.' Setsuna laughed.

'You never know.' Haruka pointed out.

'I hope we don't need him to learn anything about that.' Michiru added. 'I hope for ever lasting peace.' Haruka put her arms around Michiru. Michiru busied herself making dinner while Haruka and Hotaru entertained Harou. Setsuna oversaw everything feeling as much a part of the family as she could. The group sat down for dinner together as usual, Michiru next to Harou feeding him from his bowel as she neglected her own dinner.

'I'm due back at the gate.' Setsuna said softly.

'No.' Hotaru whined.

'I'm sorry; there is nothing that can be done.'

'When are you leaving?'

'Tomorrow. I shall miss you all but I'll keep a watch from my post.' Setsuna promised watching the young girls face frown in anger.

'I don't want you to go. What about Harou?'

'What about him? He has his mommy and daddy.' Setsuna glanced at Haruka. 'I'll be back as soon as I can. The gate can't be left for to long Hotaru you know that.'

'I know.' Hotaru added sadly.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Soon Hotaru was back at school spending her days ahead of her classmates, out cast for being the brain. She spent her evenings studying and playing with Harou.

'He's talking now.' Michiru smiled sipping her tea next to Setsuna.

'Yes. The letters I got from Hotaru say he's quiet the chatty one.'

'Well he didn't get it from me.' Haruka teased grabbing a cookie off the table and heading out the door.

'Where is she off to?'

'Haruka is racing again.'

'Ah, I noticed the standings were getting more in our favor.' Setsuna smiled.

'Mama' Harou called from his place in the living room.

'Yes Harou?' Michiru asked getting to his level.

'Mama!' he shouted with glee raising his arms as a sign he wanted to be lifted. Michiru picked him up off the floor and wandered back into the kitchen.

'He's getting big.' Setsuna mused.

'That you can blame on Haruka.' Michiru smiled. 'She never says no to him. Gives him anything he wants.'

'You should have known that, she's exactly the same with Hotaru.'

'That's true.' Michiru laughed. 'Do you think it's possible for Harou to be a senshi Setsuna?' Michiru asked her tone less light.

'Why do you ask Michiru?'

'He's starting to show signs, I don't know. He's smarter then the rest of the kids his age and that's not just the proud mother talking.'

'If he were a senshi, he'd be your successor Michiru. The senshi of Neptune.' Setsuna explained.

'I see.' Michiru nodded.

'I really doubt he is though.' Setsuna frowned. 'Usually the jeans are handed through the joining of two, in your case, Neptunian's.'

'So Haruka and I would never have successors?'

'No.' Setsuna said quietly.

'I don't plan to be a senshi forever Setsuna.' Michiru laughed letting her child play with her hair.

'Nor would you be. You would still be considered queen but a new family would be chosen to bare the child. It would be all very technical.'

'I see.' Michiru nodded turning her attention back to her child. 'Well it's a good thing you came along when you did Harou.' She smiled, as the baby gurgled and laughed.

'Mom.' Harou called from the top of the stairs. 'I can't find it!'

'It's under your bed. I swear Harou; if you kept your room clean we wouldn't have this problem.' Michiru called taking the stairs two by two.

'Found it.' He said as Michiru got to his room.

'Hurry, your sister is waiting for you.' Michiru smiled at him as she rushed by her and down the stairs calling to his sister that the last one to the park had to buy the ice cream.

'We're alone.' Haruka mused flicking off the TV.

'We are.' Michiru agreed falling onto the couch next to Haruka.

'What could we do?' Haruka teased wrapping her arm around Michiru and pulling her close.

'Nap?' Michiru suggested half heartedly.

'Nap.' Haruka laughed. 'You are no fun anymore Michi.' She frowned entwining her fingers around her lovers.

'I'm a tired old woman.' Michiru smiled resting her head on Haruka's shoulder.

'You're hardly old.'

'That's true, god bless the ageing process of the planetary princesses.' Michiru raised her head softly brushing her lips to Haruka's.

'I hope some of those genes kick into Harou, or he'll be our age soon.' Haruka said.

'Oh god you're right.' Michiru said in horror.

'He'll be fine.' Haruka added, letting her lips cover her lovers for a deep passionate kiss. Michiru felt her insides grow hot.

'Mm. It has been a while.' She commented.

'It has.' Haruka nodded.

'Race you.' Michiru challenged.

'You're on' Haruka accepted as Michiru jumped the couch and headed for the stairs. 'No fair.' Haruka shouted jumping over the couch and chasing after Michiru.

'You lose.' Michiru said sitting on the bed as Haruka bound into the room

'You cheated.' Haruka laughed.

'I thought you were fast.' Michiru teased.

'I'll show you fast.' Haruka laughed taking the least amount of steps she could to get to the bed. Soon she was straddling Michiru gazing into the teal depths of Michiru's eyes.

'I love you.' Michiru whispered staring back at Haruka. 'Thank you.'

'For what?' Haruka laughed brushing a piece of renegade hair from Michiru's face.

'Harou.'

Haruka raised her eye brow and kissed Michiru 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you didn't have to. You could have, I mean.' Michiru tried.

'Michiru, did you hit your head?' Haruka asked pretending to inspect her lovers head for any trauma.

'I'm serious.'

'So am I, he's my son what would you expect me to do?'

'I love you.' Michiru said again.

'You said that.' Haruka smiled taking Michiru's lips letting her tongue caress the softness of them. 'Now stop being foolish.'

'Mm.' Michiru sighed.

'I love you, and I love our son and our daughter.' Michiru blushed 'You know I believe everything happens for a reason. Harou was just another reason for us to be together.' Haruka continued between kisses.

'Enough talk.' Michiru commanded resting her lips firmly on Haruka's

'Mmhmm' Haruka agreed deepening the kiss.

'Papa.' Harou called slowly walking into Haruka's garage.

'Yup?' Haruka answered.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure son, what is it?' Haruka asked putting her rag down and stepping away from the car she'd been working on.

'I feel strange.' Harou said after a minute.

'What kind of strange?'

'I don't know. I mean, I know it's more then hormones.' He explained.

'Tell me what you feel.' Haruka suggested.

'I feel like a storm is raging inside of me. Like I could flood the world if I just opened the door.' Harou said. 'How stupid is that?' Haruka looked over her son, she couldn't help but feel proud, he had grown into a bright young man.

'I think we need your mother for this one.' Haruka said softly.

'Aw papa.' Harou complained.

'Michiru, you're son has a question for you.' Haruka laughed dragging her son into the living room where Michiru sat drawing.

'He does does he?

'Tell her like you told me.' Haruka demanded gently. Harou explained it the same, his face burning red.

'Oh Haruka, could it be?' Michiru gasped in joy.

'I think so.' Haruka nodded.

'What are you talking about?' Harou asked confused.

'We have to test him.' Michiru said ignoring her son.

'But how?' Haruka agreed now searching around for something to test her son with.

'I don't know. What if you transform and attack him?' Michiru suggested.

'Why me?'

'Haruka!'

'Alright.' Haruka ran out of the living room and into her bedroom, she grabbed her henshin and raised it high, almost forgetting the sensation of being transformed into Sailor Uranus. She returned fully transformed.

'Not in the house.' Michiru giggled pointing to the back yard.

'Papa? What are you wearing, what's going on?' Harou demanded.

'World Shaking.' Haruka called silently preying her son would have a henshin appear before him as she did. To her delight an orange colored light stopped her attack inside the light a wand like stick sat, the symbol for Neptune gracing it. Michiru rushed to her son, who was staring at the henshin with confusion and fear.

'You're a senshi.' Michiru explained. 'Just like your papa and me. Just like Hotaru and Setsuna.'

'A senshi for what?' Harou asked picking up the henshin.

'We protect the princess of the moon and future queen of crystal Tokyo.' Haruka explained letting her transformation disappear.

'The who?'

'Usagi.' Michiru injected.

'You raise the henshin like so.' Haruka showed her son 'and call.' She trailed off. 'Uh, Michiru, would he call Neptune?'

'I think so.' Michiru nodded looking over the henshin.

'So I raise this high.' Harou mimicked Haruka 'and say.'

'Neptune planet power.' Michiru added. Watching her son perform the task, a whirl of bright light clouded over him, his clothes were replaced with white slacks, a white dress shirt and a blue collar. The Neptune symbol rested on his forehead deeply colored in aqua. Tears of joy graced Michiru's face.

'Deep Water Rage.' Her son called raising his hands to the sky and sending a force of water hard against the fence.

'I guess we'll need to replace the fence.' Haruka laughed long after their son had gone to bed. The actions of the day overwhelming for all of them.

'I'm so happy.' Michiru said

'As am I. Now I need a heir.' Haruka said, her eyes gleaming with suggestion.

'And how do you plan to do that?'

'I can think of a few ways.' She teased taking Michiru's hand and leading her to their room. 'I don't think that'll work Haruka.'

'No harm in trying.'


End file.
